Please Help
Please Help is a 13 page online book. The book revolves around the Atlantis crew as they fight the dark guardians of Atlantis in hope they can escape and tell the tale. Although the book isn't complete, the end of the movie actually shows the characters on a newspaper, suggesting they are alive. Full Story Atlantis is real! But it’s in trouble, as are my teammates and I! In these pages you’ll read how we were captured by vile creatures and how you can rescue us and save Atlantis! If you’re brave, please keep reading! If you’re nice, please keep reading this book! Please read it! Okay?! Thanks!!! Professor Samantha Rhodes’ Journal: August 16th - 7:42AM My name is Professor Samantha Rhodes and I’m writing this journal in the Lost City of Atlantis! Words cannot describe how great this place is, but since I’m writing, I’ll try. Each building glitters with golden splendor and—you know what? I think I’ll stop writing and explore this amazing city with my teammates—Captain Ace Speedman, who didn’t believe Atlantis could be real, but now can’t stop talking about it. Dr. Jeff Fisher, (Dr. Fish for short) who can’t stop talking about the scientific implications of an underwater city. First Mate Lance Spears, who can’t stop talking about himself, which means I can’t stop covering my ears. We’ll take the morning to explore. Things couldn’t be better! August 16th - 9:16AM Things couldn’t be worse! One of us has been captured! I need to catch my breath, then I’ll explain what happened. Breathe, Sam, breathe. Okay. Dr. Fish was examining a dark corner of the city. I yelled for him to come back, but he replied: “I’ve discovered a new species of fish! From its hideous fangs, I’d say it’s a distant relative of the anglerfi—”. He stopped talking when he realized it was no fish—it was a Dark Guardian! Soon, more emerged and captured Dr. Fish before we could help! Since the Guardians were armed with tridents, Ace demanded we retreat back through the portal and obtain new vehicles before rescuing Fish. This could take hours! August 16th - 9:24AM It only took eight minutes! Now we’re ready to rescue Fish from the Dr. Fish People. Wait. Rescuing Dr. Fish from fish?! Kind of funny when I say it that way. (Hee hee) We all pilot new specialized vehicles... Lance, the Ocean Speeder. Ace borrowed the large Deep Sea Raider from Atlantis team member, Dr. Brains. I borrowed The Sea Bed Strider (a cool robotic walker) from Axel Storm, who has a bad cold. He assured me that he washed his hands before using it. Here’s hoping... With all these cool vehicles, I have a good feeling about this rescue mission! August 16th - 4:15PM I feel terrible about this rescue mission! Instead of rescuing Fish, we lost another crew member! I’m all alone, hiding in a cave and too upset to write! Give me a second. Okay. Still very upset, but I think I can write. Wait, no, still upset. Let me drink some juice. Get the Vitamin C flowing. Okay, here’s what happened... Ace, Lance and I split up. Ace combed the left side of the city, while Lance and I traversed the right. Suddenly, I heard a voice on Lance’s radio! Dr. Fish! He cheerfully replied, “I’m fine. Just trapped in this dungeon. But you should see these Dark Guardians! Magnificent creatures! I’ve been taking pictures. They only bite if you use the flash or talk loudly! Ouch! They bit my butt! I’m okay, though!” Just then, Lance’s Ocean Speeder was swarmed by Red Dark Guardians with lobster claws! I followed, tossing the beasts left and right with my strider’s robotic claws. Kind of like juggling, but with screaming creepy monsters! Lance yelled that he’s allergic to shellfish. When the Dark Guardians entered a narrow cave, my vehicle broke apart! As the Guardians vanished with Lance, I quickly used the broken pieces from the Sea Bed Strider and Lance’s Ocean Speeder and assembled an all new mini-sub to navigate the caves. I named this mini-sub ‘The Artimus’, in honor of my grandfather, Dr. Artimus Rhodes who first discovered the map to Atlantis. The Artimus sub was small and nimble enough to get me through the cave, though I grew tired... August 16th - 7:16PM ''' Tried to sleep, but totally couldn’t. Caves are really uncomfortable. I hear a noise. More Dark Guardians? No! It’s Ace! With Captain Ace Speedman by my side, I’m sure to rescue my friends! '''August 16th - 11:32PM Captain Ace Speedman is no longer by my side! I’ll never rescue my friends! We were approaching a massive temple at the edge of the city when Ace got sidetracked, spotting an old submarine, shouting, “Those propellers are totally salvageable!” As I begged him to move on, we were attacked by a third wave of Dark Guardians with grey faces and eyes like hammerhead sharks! Ace took them on, but they were too strong and ripped his vehicle apart! As they swam away with Ace, I followed in The Artimus MiniSub... August 17th - 3:22AM I now approach the temple. No signs of life. Just a glowing golden light. Suddenly I’m attacked by Dark Guardians! I abandon the Artimus sub behind some rocks, but can’t swim fast enough to escape! I should probably stop writing?! I’m captured!! I’m all out of hope!!! August 17th - 8:52AM I’m filled with hope!!! Dark Guardians may have locked me in a dungeon, but I’m reunited with my four companions! You probably think I’ve miscounted, but no! Four! Ace, Lance, Fish and... The Golden King of Atlantis! Over three thousand years old, he’s a magical statue who protected Atlantis until Dark Guardians stole his power and locked him in his own dungeon. I ask him if he ever tried to escape and he says he hasn’t enough power to escape without his five stolen glowing gems. When the gems are combined and attached to the bottom of his trident, it would give him power to escape and defeat the Dark Guardians! Three of the gems (orange, green and white) are scattered around the city, while the other two (red and blue) are locked in secret chambers. Ace rallies the team, “We know we need the glowing gems to escape. Now we just need a brilliant plan!” August 17th - 7:08PM We just came up with a brilliant plan! Dr. Fish repaired Ace’s remote control. Ace steered The Artimus Mini-Sub right to our dungeon. Then, as soon as Iv’m finished writing this page, we’ll send it to the surface with this journal inside, in the hopes that a brave soul will read it and journey to Atlantis. And that person is you! You must dive to the bottom of the sea, find all five glowing gems and rescue the crew and save Atlantis! Enter the sub! Battle the Dark Guardians! Or go see a movie. Kidding! DON’T GO SEE A MOVIE! SAVE ATLANTIS! YOU’RE OUR ONLY HOPE! THANKS! ~ Professor Samantha Rhodes (BTW, you can call me Sam ;-) xxoo) Appearances Characters * Samantha Artisius Rhodes * Ace Speedman * Lance Spears * Dr. Jeff Fisher * Lobster Warrior * Barracuda Warrior * The Golden King Creatures * Anglerfish Category:Atlantis Category:Books Category:2011